


Bad Guy

by fullbrightness



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullbrightness/pseuds/fullbrightness
Summary: Drabble 1.
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Kudos: 24





	Bad Guy

> _** “Everyone keeps telling me you’re the bad guy.”  ** _

Cass’s hair might have changed, and she might wear armor made of rocks, but _she’s still your best friend_ , still the girl who was once your hand maiden, she’s.. **Cass.** You’d do anything for her, and if she asked for your forgiveness, _**you’d give it.**_ Even after she kidnapped Varian ~~and harmed Eugene~~ , you can’t forget all the good times or how much she _means_ to you. “You’re not the bad guy, Cass, you’re just having a tough time and _**you’re lost.**_ Let me help you. _We can fix this, I promise!”_


End file.
